I Bet My Life
by heyits.reagan
Summary: Ryan and Mark create a bet to make a camping trip with their family a bit more exciting, but things don't turn out as they plan when the challenge takes a dangerous turn. (Rated T cause Mark might use a bit more colorful language than Disney allows)
1. Prologue

Okay so this is something I kinda came up with while watching the last episode (I came up with a lot of theories and ideas during the episode, man). The first thing I wondered was: Can technopaths survive more than a day without technology? 'Cause, ya know, every superpower has a weakness. So, this is my take on that question. This is also the type of fic for all you out there that love sibling bonding and fluff, so here you go! I assume this'll be at least three chapters long, maybe five, who knows? Anyways, drop a review of what you think and thanks for reading! :)

* * *

"This is so dumb! This weekend was supposed to be party central for me!" Mark whined as Ryan walked past him with a duffel bag over his shoulder.

"How many parties can you go to in two days?" Ryan asked curiously, tossing his bag in the trunk and leaning against the car.

"My record's four at the moment, and I was shooting for six this weekend!"

"Sorry, kiddo!" their dad said, carrying a first aid kit to the trunk. "This weekend is all about men to men bonding time."

"Honey, let's go! The sun's starting to go down!"

"I think you mean men to stepmom," Ryan corrected.

"She's just coming along to get experience for an article she's writing. You won't even know she's there, promise!"

"Alright kiddies!" a tall white woman with a warm smile and short, blond hair called as she walked around the back of the car. She was caring a little brown bag with a drawing of a campsite across the front. "Give up your phones, it's time to hit the road!"

"Our phones?" Mark and Ryan repeat in unison.

"But what do I do when Dane livestreams the party and I can't witness the bubble-cuzzi with my own eyes?" Mark asked helplessly.

Ryan shot him a flat look. "Really, that's what you're worried about?" He lowered his voice and added, "Hello, what about monsters? Keeping Bay City safe?"

"Stop living in the future, Ryan! This is now!"

"You're the type of teenager old people pity." Mark glared and, reluctantly, dropped his phone in the bag. Their dad closed the trunk and he and their stepmom walked to the front seats. Ryan challenged, "I bet I can last longer than you can without my phone."

"Uh, no way. I can go at least half a day, but technopathies probably need electronics to, I don't know, function properly." Ryan wanted to argue, but he honestly didn't know if that were true or not. He hasn't strayed far from technology since he discovered his powers.

"Guess we'll just have to see. Is it a deal?" Ryan held his hand out and smirked, already knowing he had the competition in the bag.

"Okay, yeah, first to take their phones back loses."

"That's too boring, we need a penalty."

"Yeah, okay, loser has to do the winner's laundry for a month. Oh yeah, that includes sports gear."

Ryan grimaced. "Gross, but whatever, because I'm not going to lose."

Mark grinned and shook his brother's hand. "Then it's a deal."


	2. Day One

"Well, we both survived the night," Ryan commented as he walked across the clearing to the fire his dad was controlling. He sat next to Mark and grabbed a plate from a plastic bag behind the log.

"Yep, feel anything yet, Technopath?" Mark asked quietly with a smirk. A part of him hoped that Ryan really couldn't last a night and Mark would be crowned winner on the first morning.

"Besides hunger? Nope! I'm still in this. What's for breakfast, dad?"

"We got some sausage and some toast," their dad answered, pushing a batch of circular sausage around the frying pan. "Take your pick."

"This is so exciting!" Josie exclaimed as she joined the family by the fire. "I've never been camping like this before! Usually, my family stays in a camper, not actual tents that we have to pitch ourselves!"

"We've been doing this since we were kids," Ryan explained, leaning forward to stab a piece of sausage with his plastic fork. "Dad thinks it's good for us to know at least some survival skills."

"Although, he never quite showed us how to put a tent up," Mark added, looking back at their tent as it leaned dangerously to the right with one of the poles on the left just barely hanging onto the ground.

"What are you talking about? Looks great!" their dad declared.

"One wrong move and our tent comes crashing down," Ryan muttered.

"I'll fix it later," Dad chuckled. "So, what should we do first? Hiking? Kayaking?"

"Uh, dad, could you actually go check my phone for me?" Ryan asked, glancing in the direction they parked their car.

"Giving up already?" Mark snickered.

"No, just making sure we aren't missing a monster apocalypse back home."

"Sure son, I'll check it after breakfast."

Ryan smiled. "Thanks, dad. Oh, and I say kayaking first."

"That's cute, trying to get all of your losses out of the way early?" Mark asked with a grin. "'Cause we both remember how I smoked you in the last race we had down there, huh?"

"That was only because I was paddling the wrong way!" Ryan declared defensively.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say, bro."

After they all finished eating, Mark, Ryan, and Josie dragged the kayaks to the lake while their dad walked back to the car. Josie volunteered to help Mark with the last boat, leaving Ryan alone by the lake. He took a deep breath, enjoying the husky smell of pine trees, and the world around his spun. It happened so quickly that had it not been for the growing headache, Ryan would've had to wonder if it actually occurred.

"Hey," Mark said, dropping the two man kayak on the shore and walking over to his own, "you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Ryan answered, perhaps a little too quickly. "Ready to lose? 'Cause I'm ready to win!"

"Aw, such big talk for such a small kid!"

"I have arrived," Dad announced, emerging from the trees with his arms held out wide, "let the fun begin."

"Did I miss anything on my phone, dad?" Ryan asked as he climbed into his kayak.

"Well, Spyder and Harris are fighting over liking the same girl over group message, but other than that, no."

Ryan groaned, "I'm going to have a million messages when I get that thing back."

Mark pressed his hand to his heart. "I probably have double that right now, and I can't read any of them! Oh, the pain!"

"Save your soap opera for later, Mark. I've got a race to win."

"Ready!" Josie shouted, standing between the boys and holding a red handkerchief in her hand. "Set!" Mark and Ryan leaned over the side of the boat and pressed the ores to the sand. "Go!" The boys pushed off the shore and took off in a fit of splashes and hitched breathing. Their goal was to circle a large rock in the middle of the lake and make it back first.

They were tied neck and neck up the first side but Ryan managed to take the lead as they turned the first corner. Mark slowed down a bit, partly from shock of his little brother beating him, then kicked it up a notch. On the shore, each parent had picked a boy to cheer for. Josie screamed Ryan's name while Dad shouted at Mark.

The last hundred yards, both boys put their all into their paddles. Ryan's kayak inched forward, then Mark's, then Ryan's again. It was going to be close, that much was certain. Just as Ryan could see the water getting shallower, his body suddenly stopped. His arms suddenly felt heavy and his headache was back again. He fell behind just as Mark reached the shore and threw his hands up in victory.

Just as soon as the feeling came, it abandoned Ryan, just like the dizziness. Ryan's kayak scraped the sand and he sat there for a moment before he climbed out and sighed.

"I let you win," he declared.

"Yeah, whatever. Nobody can beat Mark Walker because I'm awesome!"

Ryan rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"MVP! MVP! MVP!" Mark cheered as he disappeared into the trees. Dad looked back at Josie and Ryan.

"I didn't know you could be MVP on a single player team," he chuckled.

"I had my money on you, Ryan. What happened out there, by the way? You seemed to kind of… Stop?" Josie asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ryan smiled and reassured, "Yeah, it was nothing. I thought I saw something in the tree, but it was just my imagination. So… What's next?"

•••••••

"Day one is done now, I guess," Mark sighed, staring at the flames.

"Bet that party was great tonight," Ryan said, nudging his brother. "I heard some juniors talking about it in gym. Apparently, DJ Nelson was supposed to be there."

"DJ Nelson?!" Mark cried. "Like, best DJ in the country, spins the sickest beats, DJ Nelson?"

"Mmhm, and I'll bet there's another livestream of it tonight, too."

Mark chewed hard on his lip. "Nice try, but I can control myself. I mean sure, the car is just on the other side of those trees, and my phone should still have at least a little bit of charge left, and I could just sneak back there real quick before Dad or Josie noticed… No, no, I _will_ win this."

"Really? You almost cracked just there."

"I have more self control than you realize."

Ryan laughed. "Yeah, okay. Well just know that I'm not close to cracking, either."

"You're not having any side effects from not being near any technology?"

"No way, perfectly fine."

 _Lie_.

"Oh, thank God, dad fixed our tent," Mark praised, looking over his shoulder at the perfectly steady shelter.

"Good. Is there any food around? I'm starving."

"I think there's left over sausage in that bag." Mark pointed to a plastic bag covered in condensation. Ryan grabbed the frying pan from earlier and sat it on the rack over the fire, then tossed a few pieces inside. Ryan hovered over the fire for a moment, that weak feeling coming back.

Mark grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the flames. "Thought you were planning to burn your eyebrows off," Mark joked half heartedly. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," Ryan smiled, "just enjoying the warmth. It's freezing out here."

"You think? I'm kinda hot."

"Yeah, but look what you're wearing Mr. Sweatpants and Hoodie."

Mark rolled his eyes. "It's getting late and I'm tired. Make sure to put out the fire when you're finished."

"Yeah, yeah. Goodnight."

"Night, bro." Mark pat Ryan's shoulder before disappearing into the tent.

Ryan sighed and pushed the sausage around the pan with a spatula. This is the longest he's gone without some kind of electronic and he could tell there really were side effects. It was a challenge to even move his arms, it seemed. His head felt heavy and his eyesight was blurry. He was getting weaker as the hours moved on.

He felt a bit better after he ate, so he put the fire out and headed to bed. Mark was fast asleep on his back, his snores mixing with his dad's. Ryan chuckled and turned to zip the door shut. As he crawled to his side of the tent, an overwhelming wave of drowsiness overtook him and he collapsed next to Mark.


	3. Day Two

Mark woke earlier than the rest of his family the next morning. Quietly, he crept out of the tent and zipped the door behind him. He glanced around the campsite before sneaking off between the trees and jogging to the car. Just a quick peek, he sore. No one will ever know.

He ran into the door when he tugged on the handle and he was granted access. His face pressed against the glass as he stared at his cell phone in the driver's seat. With what little battery it had left, notifications rolled across the screen.

Mark groaned, "Stupid dad, locking stuff. We're in the middle of nowhere! Who's going to rob us, a squirrel?"

Slowly, he walked with disappointment back to the campsite. His body recoiled in shock when he saw Ryan sitting around the fire, head in his hands. Mark was about to sputter excuses when he noticed Ryan talking to himself. "Ryan," Mark said, sitting next to his little brother, "are you okay?"

"Vision," Ryan muttered. He looked at Mark with glowing blue eyes narrowed into thin slits.

"Vision?"

"I had one before and my powers glitched; it's how we found Mech X4."

Images flashed across Ryan's brain too quickly for him to distinguish what's happening. Each scene was observed through the eyes of an unknown person. Leo stood in front of him, mouthing words Ryan couldn't hear. Sparks flew and people ran frantically across his line of vision. Leo was screaming something at him, then everything went black.

When Ryan came to, Mark was on the verge of a freakout. Ryan pushed himself to a sitting position and rubbed his head. "How long was I out?" he asked, his headache making a strong comeback."

"Only about a minute or so," Mark answered, grabbing his brother's shoulders, but _don't_ scare me like that, man!"

"Sorry! But I guess I should mention I also passed out last night as I was heading to bed."

"WHAT?!" Mark shouted. "Why didn't you tell me, you idiot?"  
"I haven't had the chance! You were gone when I woke up. By the way, where were you?"

Mark frowned. "Peeing. Would you like to know where?"

"No, gross. Listen, about that vision I had… I don't think Leo built the robot for himself."

"What do you mean?"

"He said in the video he left that I need to be strong enough to control Mech X4. I think that might've been because the previous pilot wasn't."

"Why do you say that?"

Ryan rubbed his eyes, drowsiness fighting to take over again. "I witnessed some kind of fire or something in a lab and Leo was yelling at me to leave, I think. Nothing was very clear…" He slowly climbed to his feet and stretched. "Hey, how long has this bet been going on?"

"A day and a few hours. Why?"

"Because I think…" Ryan's knees buckled and Mark leapt to his feet just in time to catch his brother before Ryan hit the ground.

"Guess Technopaths really can't last longer than a day without technology." Mark adjusted his body so he was supporting Ryan's waist and Ryan's arm was draped over Mark's shoulders. "Any idea on what to do?"

"Our phones might be a good place to start."

"But the car's locked and Dad will never understand if we try to explain it." Ryan sighed.

"Okay, um…" His chin dropped to his chest and he jerked his head up quickly. Mark snapped his fingers.

"Don't worry, I have an idea."

They decided to abandon the idea of getting their dad's keys and headed straight for the car. Mark left Ryan to lean against a tree as he searched for a rock. Ryan watched with clouded vision as his brother grabbed a large rock and threw it against the driver's window. The glass shattered and crumbled onto the ground. Quickly, Mark reached inside, unlocked the doors, and returned to Ryan.

"How're we going to explain that one?" Ryan asked with a ghostly smile.

"Let's worry about that when you aren't on the verge of possible death," Mark grumbled, opening the passenger door and sliding his brother into the seat. He slammed the door and jogged to the driver's side.

Ryan leaned his forehead against his window as he unlocked his phone. He went to messages and immediately sent out an urgent message to Spyder and Harris. The time was 8:30, so the chances of them being awake were slim, but he had to try.

 ** _SOS MEET AT MCH X4_**

"Whoo!" Mark cheered, pushing himself up in his seat as the car's engine purred. "Thank you, shop class!"

"You learned to hot wire a car in shop class?" Ryan asked, admittedly impressed.

"Well, it was more of a self taught kinda thing, but yeah."

"Wait, I just remembered, you only have your permit! What if you get pulled over or something?"

Mark rolled his eyes and pulled out of the parking space. "I'll have you know, I'm an excellent driver! Do you feel any better?"

"I don't know, I'm just really tired," Ryan sighed. He clicked his phone on and sighed at the empty screen.

"No, no going to sleep. Sleep bad. Take it from a guy who's had a concussion before."

"I think you still wake up if you go to sleep, Mark…"

"Don't you dare try it."

"Why not?" Ryan smiled lazily. "Trying new things is fun."

"Ryan, stay with me, buddy."

"Don't… Wreck…"

"Ryan!"


	4. Epilogue

WARNINGS!: Mentions of minor blood, minor cursing, and character death(?)

This is… A bit different. I tried a different approach to this that still, hopefully, explains everything that happened after the last chapter. LISTEN UP! Everything written normal is present and everything written in _ITALICS_ is past, got it? Good! Fair warning, though, the ending is a bit crap. I didn't know how to close it D: Anyways! Tell me what you think :)

* * *

Three freshmen walked through the halls with anxious frowns. They cowered away from the older people, afraid of getting yelled at their first day, and nervously talked about students they needed to watch out for.

"I've compiled a list of dangerous people you don't want to mess with," the smaller boy with glasses explained, leaning against their lockers with a journal in hand. "Top of the list is Mark Walker, senior, star athlete. He can literally make or break you. Ladies man, obviously, and quite popular among some guys as well."

"I heard he's a jerk," the second boy with short, red hair declared. "My older sister said that, last year, he targeted his own brother and humiliated him with a prank on the first day."

"Star on the field, jerk anywhere else. Next?" the tallest and oldest boy asked, glancing down at the list.

"It's actually Ryan Walker, young brother of Mark, good at skateboarding, seemingly harmless. He appears to be a good guy, but he has a frightening looking scar across his cheek that nobody ever talks about."

 _"How'd he get that cut?!"_

 _"When he passed out, I freaked and wrecked the car!"_

Glasses Boy looked around the hallway. "Ooh, that's him, right there!" He pointed eagerly down the hall at a trio of sophomores talking by their own lockers. "His friends are the next two on the list: Connor "Spyder" Johnson and Harris. I didn't get a last name with Harris because I kinda fixed this up in a hurry. Harris is crazy smart and Spyder holds the record for most detentions given to a freshman. Spyder is definitely someone you don't want to mess with, too. I heard somebody made fun of Ryan's scar last year and Spyder decked the guy!"

 _"You sure you're okay?" Harris asked as the three walked through the hall. Ryan nodded slowly, his head still spinning a bit._

 _"Yeah," he laughed softly. "It's been a week, Harris. I'm fine. These stitches just feel weird. Be honest, do I look bad?" He stopped and turned so his friends could look at him._

 _Spyder frowned. "No-"_

 _"Yikes," a junior said, stopping beside the group with a cringe, "that might be the ugliest thing I've seen. What'd you do, lose a fight with a chainsaw?" Ryan clenched his jaw, shot a look to his friends, and walked off. Harris glared at the guy and followed close behind. Spyder tightened his hands into fists and socked the junior in the gut. People gasped while the teen doubled over, gasping for air. Spyder chewed on his lip and stormed off as students backed away to clear a path._

Spyder looked past Ryan and frowned. "Um, why are those kids staring at us?" Harris and Ryan turned around to see the three freshman watching them. When the younger kids saw them staring, they quickly walked off.

"Freshman," Ryan teased, a smile on his face. The warning bell rang over head and the group split off, promising to see the others at lunch. Ryan and Harris headed for English while Spyder walked to Spanish. He was in level one, so his class was a mix of freshman and sophomore. Unfortunately, none of the sophomores he really to were in his period. With a sigh, he took a seat in the third row and glanced at his neighbor, who looked absolutely terrified.

"Hey," Spyder greeted. He leaned forward and observed the boy's face. "Weren't you part of the group that was staring at my friends earlier?"

"Uh, well, y-yes, but we weren't really staring just, um, observing!"

Spyder frowned. "Why were you doing that?" Something on the desk caught his eye and Spyder tilted over the isle. "People to Watch Out For," he read aloud. "First up: Mark Walker. Yeah, I can see that. He can be a little intimidating at first. But why is Ryan on there? He's like the least intimidating person I know."

The freshman's eyes widened. "Um, you see, it might have something to do with, uh, that scar." He dared peek at Spyder's expression. The sophomore clenched his jaw and leaned back in his chair. Quickly, the younger boy added, "I don't mean anything bad, I swear! It's just, just, I've heard rumors, you know? I heard different scenarios and stories and-and I'm naive, okay? I admit it, I'll probably believe anything. You could tell me that that giant robot that protects the city is piloted by humans and I'd believe it!"

Spyder chewed on his lip and smirked. "Good, keep believing that last one. But what rumors have you heard, _exactly_?"

Glasses Boy gulped. "Uh, my best friend's sister told us that Ryan and Mark got in a fight one time after school and then Ryan came back the next day with the scar."

Spyder found a floor tile interesting as something replayed in his mind.

 _"Mark! Mark, what's happening?!" Harris yelled as Mark knelt next to Ryan and muttering to himself. When Mark didn't respond, Harris tried again. "Mark!"_

 _"He's_ _ **dying**_ _!" Mark screamed, his face scrunched in fear and tears streaming down his face. "_ _ **That's**_ _what's happening!"_

"That's not what happened," Spyder declared. "Mark were never do something like that to Ryan. At least, not on purpose."

"R-Right, yeah, I figured. My friends are just under the impression that Mark's a jerk because he targeted his own brother last year on his first day. I'd die if I was humiliated like that my first day of high school."

"Ryan got him back for that, don't worry. One tip I have for you, kid: Don't believe any rumor you hear. Chances are, they're a load of crap."

"So… What _did_ happen to Ryan? How'd he get the scar?" Glasses Boy pressed. He knew he was beyond past any boundaries with Spyder, but the curiosity was killing him.

 _"We had a bet," Mark cried, shaking his brother desperately. "A stupid bet to see who could go the longest without our phones. I didn't think–I mean, I know he's a Technopath but I really didn't think…"_

"Car crash," Spyder sighed. "Mark wasn't a very good driver then."

 _"Get up," Mark growled. "You have to get up. This was all your idea, dumbass. Wake up and face the music._ _ **Please**_ _."_

"Ryan was dead. Actually, truly, dead. Nothing could bring him back."

 _"Mark," Spyder muttered, looking around the central command, "I don't think…" The robot seemed as gone as Ryan. Nothing would turn on, no matter how many buttons they pushed. Harris's eyes were brimmed with tears as he sat at his station and stared at his best friend, dead on the floor._

 _"Are you seriously giving up?!" Mark shouted, glaring at Spyder._

 _"No!" Spyder snapped. "He's my best friend, you jerk! I would NEVER give up on him! But… But the chances are getting smaller and smaller…"_

 _Mark blocked him out. He hovered over his little brother, his vision glossy with tears. Blood dripped down Ryan's cheek and into a puddle on the floor. The room was dark and cold and quiet. Harris held his head in his hands as the tears finally began to fall. Spyder walked over to his desk and fiercely slammed his fist into the metal._

"I thought the world was ending because my best friend was lifeless on the ground." Glasses Boy listened intensely, hanging onto every word. Spyder licked his lips. "But then, some kind of Disney miracle type thing happened…"

•••••

"Hey, whaddup bro," Mark called as he walked down the hall. Ryan was bent over the water fountain and glanced up at the sound of his brother.

"Hey," Ryan greeted. "Am I going home with you or am I hitching a ride?"

Mark chuckled. "I gotta take Dane home since he got grounded from his car last week."

Ryan cringed. "Uh, yeah, I'll ride with Spyder. But you're coming by Mech X4 later, right? We need to make sure those repairs are okay."

"Of course they're okay! Hello, _I_ repaired them." Ryan chuckled and rolled his eyes. Mark's smile fell a bit as his eyes dropped to the fading scar across his brother's cheek. "You know, you never said what made you come back."

Ryan sighed, the reminder of his trip back from the other side appearing instantly in his brain. He shrugged and toed a scruff of dirt on the ground. "I met someone over there and he helped me get back. He realized I was stronger than he originally planned and figured I needed to be topside."

Mark pressed his lips into a smile. "Who do I have to thank for giving me my annoying little brother back?"

Ryan smirked. "Oh, no one special. Just the original pilot of Mech X4."

Mark's jaw dropped. "What?!"

•••••

"So yeah," Spyder finished, meeting the boy's eye, "that's the story. I just proved all your facts to be wrong. How do you like them apples?"

"That's, I mean, _whoa_ ," Glasses Boy gasped. "You guys, all of you, you're like heroes!"

Spyder laughed. "Yeah, I guess you wouldn't be too far off from that. Don't forget to add Ryan in there too, though, because we wouldn't be heroes without him."

His words held two meanings. To the freshman, it meant that the three wouldn't be heroes without Ryan dying, but to Spyder, it meant so much more. Ryan was dead for about five minutes. Nobody moved, nobody spoke. A part of them was broken and destroyed, never to be fixed again. Along with the death of their beloved friend was the death of their city as well. Without somebody to pilot the robot, who would protect Bay City? Who would defend their families and friends? It was all lost when Ryan's heart quit beating.

Monster still attacked from time to time, villains still hunted the team down, and life still rolled on. What was a weakness then is a strength now. There will be a lot of battles to be fought in the future, but now Ryan knows he can handle anything because he's fought the biggest battle you can go through and made the most important decision of his life. He chose to _stay_. With his friends and teammates, he'll continue to fight every day until the time comes once again for his heart to stop beating and he can rest.


End file.
